Juice
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Jeff watches his best friend dance around in her panties, and she asks him to taste some of her juice. Rated T for language and implied sex and rape. Jeff x OC


Title: Juice

Rating: Mature

Pairing: The wonderful world of Wolf and Jeff

Summary: Wolf found some of her favorite Juice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff Hardy, though many wish they would. Mainly girls…... And Dan.

And I do not own Wolf. That is Andeh Bo Bandehs ho.

"Wolf Marie Hickenbottom, what the hell are you doing?" Jeff Hardy asked one day, looking at his best friend dance around in only her panties and a Hardy Boyz shirt. She was holding something…. A bottle? "What do you got there, shorty?" Jeff grinned as he stole it from her, looking the label as Wolf reached for it. Still slightly dancing, Jeff had to hold it just above eye level so she couldn't reach it. "Acai mixed berry? What the hell is this?" He ignored his attractive best friend in only her skimpy pajamas to question her about the juice.  
"I got it from a friend of mine. It's a little more expensive, but it's totally worth it!" She giggled, punching him in the stomach innocently and taking the bottle back and dashing away from his grip. He held his side as he saw her, the tank top fluttering over her belly button, the thin scar going along her belly button. "Do you wanna try it, Jeffy?" She purred, swaying her hips, the bottle in her hands still. Her swaying hips made him of course look at them. They were slightly discolored with old scars. He tried to shake his head of memories of when he found her at the wrath of Randy.

_Jeff kicked down the door, shouting obscenities at the man at large. "Randy, if you fucking do anything else to her, I'll fuckin' blow your brains out!" He held the gun with slightly shaking hands. There was a cry and an eerie silence. Jeff said a silent prayer to the Gods and jumped over obstacles and busted down the bedroom door, pulling two shots. Jeff had hit Randy twice, nicking him on the inside of the thigh and getting him in the arm. Randy lunged at Jeff but quickly dodged, and watched as the police carried Randy away.  
Jeff went to her body, looking her over. The long gash over her bellybutton was scabbed over, but the burns on her hips had begun to just barely heal, slightly infected by the lack of care. She was skinny with sunken cheeks and a pale face. Jeff made sure everything else was okay, but he noticed the caked blood on the inside of her thighs. Jeff suppressed his tears until she opened her eyes. Her chocolate eyes were dull, but still full of love and kindness for others. "J…. Jeff? Wh… why're you… cryin'?" She raised a weak hand and wiped the tears from his face. Jeff pulled her close and pet her hair, telling her that he was sorry for ever second guessing himself._

_Jeff had stayed with her in the hospital the full three months she recovered. The worst parts were the reconstructing of her memory. Randy had brain washed her into believing he was the only thing that would let her live, and he had saved her many times from taking her own life. He had remembered forcing Ipecac down her throat to throw up pills and keeping her arm closed when she had sliced it open. He fed her, bathed her, changed her clothes and made sure she took her pills. Now, after two years, this was the Wolf he had known before that dirty son of a bitch Randy entered her love life._

The Wolf before him was now almost a hundred pounds heavier and living in his house. His best friend in the entire world and the one he would die for. "Jeff, do you want to try it?" She asked again, looking at him like he was crazy, though that happened often. He nodded and reached out for it, taking it with one hand and pulling her close with the other. She blushed and looked away as he unscrewed the cap on the juice drink and took a sip. "Wow. This is… chocolatey. I thought it was supposed to be a berry drink, liar." He joked, putting the bottle down on the couch.

She was caught in his hug, stopping, thinking that Jeff would do something as diabolical as tickling her till she peed herself. He's done it before. But instead she felt something soft on her head, relaxing for a moment, till she realized it was his lips. "J…Jeff, what are you doing?" She asked, finally out of his grasp. He chewed on his lips; Wolf trying not to bite them for him. "Come now, Jeffy. Are you falling for little old me?" She asked, grinning at him, secretly hoping she was wrong. Her thoughts stopped dead as he looked up, the look of love in his eyes she saw all those years ago.

They awoke in each others arms, still slightly sticky from what they had done the night before. Wolf had a little trouble walking, so Jeff just picked her up and they showered together. They did the deed again and again in the shower, Jeff carrying her down to get some breakfast. Along with Wolf and himself, Jeff was almost living with Matt and Shannon. "I'm surprised." Shannon said as he cut his pancakes. "You guys were so loud we couldn't hear ourselves fucking each other."


End file.
